Target
by iamYNZ
Summary: In this story, Troy is an assasin, who was assigned to kill someone... but then he suddenly falls inlove with the person he has to kill, Gabriella... What if Troy's boss finds out? Will they die? or live?
1. Chapter 1: Who is she?

Target Chapter 1: Who is she

_**Target Chapter 1: Who is she?**_

The sun was up in New York, And Gabi's clock read 6:30. The time she had set for her first day of work, didn't alarm. She slowly turned to take a look at the clock.

"hmmmn…" she mumble as she turned and saw the time. "6:30!!" she shouted.

Gabi quickly stood up and prepared for work, she did it fast as possible. She lives in an apartment near Starbucks, she was hurrying, so she just bought a cup of cappocino and started to dash to work. She was holding a pile of paper inserted in a folder. Her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Gabi? Where are you?" her co-worker, Taylor, asked.

"I'm almost there…" she quickly replied.

"Well, hurry u—"

Gabi's phone beeped, there was another caller.

"Hold on, Tay…" she said as she answered the other call. "Hello?"

"Gabi, You have fifteen minutes till she gets here…" Her boss' assistant, Martha, hurriedly said.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Okay… Bye… Remember, the time…" Martha said as she hang-up.

"Bye…" Gabi hang-up and put Taylor back on. "Tay? Still there?"

"Yeah… Anyway, do you have eveything? The sales paper, the…"

While with Troy, a guy who works at a big Corporation, is just walking normally, but he was looking down.

Gabi was busy with Taylor blabbering… And Troy was actually looking down… that they didn't notice that they were gonna bump infront of each other. When they finally bumped, Gabi's papers fell. Troy helped her pick it up.

"Gabi are you even listening?" Taylor asked.

Gabi was staring at Troy like she was inlove with him… She basically loved his baby blue eyes that sparkle when it was hit by a light.

"uhh… I gotta go…" Gabi hang-up.

"Gabi!" Taylor shouted, but she was to late, so she just hang-up.

Gabi inserted her phone in her pocket, and helped Troy pick up the papers. Then they stood up.

"I'm very… very… sorry…" Troy said slowly when he actually saw her beautiful face.

"It's okay…" Gabi replied blushing.

"Hi… I'm Troy, Troy Bolton…" he handed out his hand but still looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm Gabi, Gabriella Montez…" Gabi politely took his hand and shaked it. "Anyway, Thanks."

"It's my pleasure to help you…"

Gabi started to walk away.

"Wait!" he shouted, then Gabi turned around to face him. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know…" She smiled and walked away slowly.

"Well… See yah…" He giggled softly and started walk away.

While in an agency of gangsters and thugs… Where Troy partly works.

"Troy, I want you to kill her…" The boss said as he handed out a picture of their target.

When Troy saw the picture, he just had to double check if it's really her.

"ummm… boss? Who is she?"

"Ryan…" the boss said as he put the cigarette in his mouth.

"hmmn…" types in her name. "She's a college graduate at Burbank Institute… ummm… She lives just about a block away from you… and her name is Gabriella Montez…" Ryan said.

Troy had a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Hi… I'm Troy, Troy Bolton" he handed out his hand but still looking deep into her eyes._

"_I'm Gabi, Gabriella Montez…" Gabi politely took his hand and shaked it. "Anyway, Thanks."_

_End of Flashback_

"Anyway, She actually doesn't have an occupation…" Ryan said as he looked up at Troy and saw him staring at a blank space.

Troy was mesmarized… Gabi's name echoed in his head.

"Troy?" Ryan waved his hand infront of Troy's face.

"Huh? What?" Troy snapped out.

"As I was saying, she doesn't have an occupation…" Ryan repeated.

"It's not logged in…" Troy faced Ryan.

"How'd you know?" Ryan suspiciously asked.

"Because, I just bumped to her earlier this morning…" Troy plainly said.

"That's great, Troy!" the boss stood up and patted Troy at the back.

"but why is she the target?" Troy asked.

"let me tell you a very interesting story… Her father, Richard Montez, owes me something very big… that he didn't pay for it…"

"but where's her father?"

"her father's dead… he killed himself and took his family somewhere far, so I won't get to hurt them… but eventually, technology came to me… and here we are, just blocks away from her. And she has exactly no clue about our negociation… and our stroke of luck just became better, she basically moved here... and that is why she is the perfect target!" the boss smiles evily.

"but why not the mother?"

"Actually, Troy… Her mother is dead…"

"So… she's the target…?"

"yes, Troy… Yes…"

Troy sighed sadly and looked away.

_Troy's POV_

_I-I-I can't kill her… she's basically inocent… and her face, it's… so… beautiful… I'll just… see what I can… do._

_End of Troy's POV_


	2. Chapter 2: See you again

Chapter 2: See you again

_**Chapter 2: See you again**_

Sunday, a perfect day-off. The sun was almost to rise. Troy's clock read 6 o'clock, he stood up and prepared for his morning jog. – When it's Sunday, Troy usually jogs 4 miles, and another 4 miles back to his apartment.

A Sunday with Gabi is relaxing. She would maybe get a coffee down at the Starbucks near her apartment, or shop for something… or maybe both.

Gabi was drinking coffee at Starbucks, when suddenly a guy passes by her. She ignored the guy, but then she felt that someine was staring at her. She turned and saw Troy— Troy was the guy who passed by her and the one who was staring at her.

"Troy?" Gabi asked.

"Gabi…" Troy said happily.

"ummm… take a seat…"

Troy sat infront of Gabi. He asked the waiter to give him a coffe, too. The waiter gave him a cup right a way.

"So… uhh… Troy, I guess you jogged?" she asked.

"well… yeah… I'm sorry if I'm that sweaty... and… smelly." He sighed.

"No! no, no… It's okay." She smiled.

After a while of talking to each other and knowing each, they've finally reached the bottomof their cup. Gabi looks at her watch.

"well… I better go…" Gabi said as she started to pull out her money to pay for their coffee.

Troy stopped Gabi from taking out her money. "I'll do it" he said as he looked deep into her eyes, and took out his money.

Gabi and Troy stood up, and started to walk.

"so… uhh… where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm just gonna go shopping…" she smiled.

"can I come?"

"I never knew guys go shopping now a days…"

He sighed. "I'm just glad to help… that's all…" he smiled and looked into her eyes.

She giggled. "ummm…" looks Troy from top to bottom. "you're not planning to go to the mall like that, right?" she raised an eyebrow.

"of course not!" he playfully replied.

Gabi giggled. They walked back to Troy's apartment and went in.

"feel at home…" Troy said as he lead Gabi to the couch.

"Thanks…" she politely replied.

"If you need me, I'll just be at the bathroom of my bedroom…" he said as he walked to his room.

"Okay… I'll call you when your apartment is already burning!" She shouted, then giggled.

"Hahaha! Very funny, Gabi!" he shouted from the bathroom.

Troy turned on the showers and started to take a bath. When Gabi heard it, she giggled… she checked out his crib while he was taking a shower.

Few moments later, Troy was done… he smelled like a gentleman and he was dressed neatly. He walked out of his room and saw Gabi watching T.V. and holding a bowl of popcorn in her hands. Troy walked near Gabi and saw that she was already asleep.

"guess that there's no shopping today…" he smiled at Gabi, who is in a deep slumber.

He carried her to his room and set her down slowly on his bed. He stroked her hair and motioned on top of her and leaned in closer to her, as if he was gonna kiss her… but then he layed back down beside her and looked at her.

_Troy's POV_

_This isn't right… I'm falling for the target! If boss knows this, I'm dead…_

_End of Troy's POV_

After a couple of hours, Gabi woke up seeing Troy sitting on a chair and working on the computer. She quickly stood up.

"Wha—What am I doing here?" she asked quickly.

Troy turned around and saw Gabi awake. He walked towards her.

"uhh… hey… you actually fell asleep while you were watching a drama-kind-of movie..." he sat down beside Gabi.

"sorry… I think I better go…" she stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait! Just stay for dinner…"

"ummm…"

"please…" he begged.

"O-okay…"

"Thanks…" he smiled.

"Don't mention it…" she smiled. "Wait… You know how to cook?" she asked.

"Who said I'm gonna cook… We're gonna eat at a restaurant…" he shrugged.

"No… I'm not gonna let you waste yor money just for me…"

"uhh… but I—"

"or even just a nickle…" she interrupted.

"Okay, okay…" he smiled.

They went down… Then Gabi strated to cook, as Gabi was cooking, Troy was staring at her, in her eyes. After they ate their dinner, Troy drove Gabi to her apartment.

"Your cooking was awsome!" Troy said as he looked at Gabi.

"Thanks… I actually want to be a chef someday…" Gabi giggled then looked down. "Anyway, I gotta go… I still have more papers to work on for tomorrow..." Gabi faced Troy.

"Okay…"

"Bye… Good night…" she said as she started to walk out inside the car.

But before Gabi could get out, Troy grabbed her hand and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Bye… and... Good night." He smiles. " have a pleasant dream.

Gabi went out. When Troy got away, she walked inside her apartment and touched her cheek where Troy had kissed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Pleasant Dreams?

_Target_

_Chapter 3: Pleasant Dreams?_

_Previously:_

_But before Gabi could get out, Troy grabbed her hand and kissed her gently on the cheek._

_"Bye… and... Good night." He smiles. "Have a pleasant dream."_

_Gabi went out. When Troy got away, she walked inside her apartment and touched her cheek where Troy had kissed it._

In Gabriella's dream

_Gabriella's POV_

I ran and ran. I didn't know what to do. Someone was now chasing me, who wants to kill me. I don't even know what I did! People nowadays, they tend to kill you even though you are innocent. They put you to jail and kill you even though you are innocent, and they even let the guilty one, walk around town and feel free to be the innocent one. It's all unfair! I'm in the edge of my life here, battling for it even though I've had enough running for one day. I need to run, and run, to stay alive.

"Who are you?" I screamed out as I was running.

It was the middle of the night when I went out of my apartment to just have an ice cream. After I bought my ice cream, someone grabbed my arm and cover my mouth and said, "Don't make a sound." I bit his hand and ran as fast as I could.

After a couple of minutes, I lost him. I was at the park, all alone. I felt the cold wind blow; a slight whisper came with it.

"What?" I asked the wind quietly, trying not to get spotted.

"He is by the swings, dear. Hurry and run for your life." The wind whispered.

I think it was Mother Nature that told me to run. As I turned around to look at the swings, I saw a black figure standing by them, holding a knife that was shinning through the moon's light. I ran again, but this time I was really lost. I was screaming for help. "HELP! HELP! HELP ME!!" No one opened their doors for me. It's like they were frozen.

I was running, still running. I was now feeling dizzy, the world started spinning around and around and I didn't know which way to go. Suddenly out of nowhere, I felt a bullet went through the left side of my stomach. I fell down and just froze there; I was lying in a cold and wet road, trying to clear my vision to see who had shot me. It was more than one, they were three actually but only one stood out and reached for his knife and sliced my neck. I blinked once, I blinked twice and my vision cleared and I saw….. Troy.

End of Gabriella's dream

Gabriella screamed like there was no tomorrow. She quickly sat up; touched her neck if there was no slice and looked at the mirror to see if no one stitched her up. She relaxed a little bit and shook her head. _It was all a nightmare._ She thought. She stood up and took a shower.

_Was that nightmare true? Or am I just afraid that maybe I have feelings for Troy? It's either one or nothing. I feel like such a fool, screaming at the morning as if I saw Superman in my own room. What could my nightmare mean? Was there something on that nightmare or was it just plain nightmares?_

She thought about a lot of things staring from today, she was gonna keep a watchful eye on Troy.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom wearing a track suit. She was going for a run to shake her head off of that nightmare, but even though she dreamt of it, there was still something that bothers her about Troy. He has that mysterious and charming sense in him which you can't understand and leaves you, questioned.

Gabriella was now jogging through the streets and waving to people she knew, telling them, "Good Morning!" She was now at the park and suddenly she felt like she was being followed. All events in her nightmare went back and replayed. She turned her attention by the swings and children but then she felt something was different. She took a look again; she saw 3 black figures by the swings. Her eyes went wide! Her eyes were stuck on those three black figures and suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm so so sorry. I wasn't looking." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella?" She looked up at who had she bumped into.

"Oh. Troy." Gabriella just laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" Troy asked as he helped Gabriella up.

"I don't know. I have steady feet, you know. I think you have two left feet." Gabriella joked.

"Funny. You know, two left feet is only used in dancing."

"Whatever." Gabriella stuck out her tongue at Troy, totally forgetting about her dream.

"What do you say we go grab a nice Starbucks just beside your apartment?" Gabriella just nodded at this and the twosome walked to her apartment.

Troy looked back at the swings and saw three black figures. The sunlight shined upon those three figures and Troy knew who they were. It was his dad's men; they were keeping an eye on them. Troy's dad didn't trust him in this one mission; he thinks that his son is falling in love. And he doesn't like it, neither does Troy.

At Jack Bolton's Building

"Sir, we saw them at the park. The target saw us in place at the swings but she didn't get a close look." One of Jack Bolton's employees said.

"Still! She saw you and you blew your cover! Now she thinks someone is after her!" Jack shouted at him and fired his gun directly at his head.

"But isn't that the thing Sir? Aren't we after her?" Another man of Jack's employees who were sent out said, shaking.

"You bird brain! She is not supposed to know so we can kill her easily! Now that she thinks of it, it will be a hard time for us to kill her!!" Another shot was fired. Luckily, Jack always used a silencer when shoots at someone.

"And you what do you got to say?!" Jack asked the other man that he also asked to spy at the twosome.

"Umm… I think that it's a great way that Troy is getting closer to this girl because in that way, he could kill the girl without her knowing it; Like while sleeping and such."

"Hmm… you've got a point there." Jack had put down his gun and took out his cigarette from his mouth. "Now get out before I change my mind in shooting you!"

Jack Bolton put the cigarette back in his mouth and looked at the bodies that he shot. "Ryan, can you call up Felix and tell him we've got dead people over here." Ryan nodded and dialed Felix, the dead keeper's number.

Ryan looked at Jack after he dialed and called the number. He disgusted Jack and never liked him but he has to do it because he wanted to live and not die like the rest of the unwanted ones.

Ryan Evans was his full name, it wasn't Ryan Shears; but he needed to hide his real name so that no one will find him, because if they found him, he would be the first priority to be killed. His family will kill him for betraying them and trying to kill his sister, and if he tried to escape the building or the whole gang, the whole Jack Bolton employees will hunt for him.

Ryan was a rich boy, had a big house, great living and a twin sister, a devil of a twin sister. He never liked her; he was like the dog that always followed her orders. One day, Ryan had enough! He was now going to stand up to her and not back down to teach her how it felt to be treated badly.

_Flashback_

_Ryan Evans woke up to a nice morning. He did his stretching and daily routine before hitting the showers. After taking a shower, he ate his break and brushed his teeth and sat at their living room looking at the clock, waiting for the perfect timing. _

_He stood up from the couch and skipped to the kitchen and asked their butler where his twin sister, Sharpay Evans, was._

"_Hi Edrich, Good morning." The butler smiled at him. "Any chance you know where Sharpay is?"_

"_She is at the backyard by the swimming pool, Mr. Evans." The butler replied._

"_Thanks."_

_Again, Ryan skipped his way to the backyard. Suddenly, he heard someone call him; he smiled with pure evil._

"_Yes sister?" Sharpay stood up and walked up to him._

"_Why did you wake up so late?!" _

"_Because I wanted to." He simply replied to his sister._

"_Why are you not following me?!"_

"_Because I don't want to." Ryan took off his shades and looked at Sharpay while she walked out on Ryan, feeling embarrassed because her friends were there taking a swim at the small kiddie pool._

"_Oh and sis?" Sharpay turned and look at him. "Can you get me some lemonade?"_

_Sharpay walked to Ryan and slapped him with an evil and satisfying smile and look. "And for the record, you work for me."_

_That hit the jackpot. Ryan really had enough and most of all he doesn't work for her. They were siblings! Twins to be exact, they are supposed to have a common bond. The only common bond they were sharing was when Sharpay makes him a slave and he obeys and agrees with her at everything._

_Ryan Evans, the sweet, charming and polite kid was nowhere to be found because he was replaced by an evil, bad and arrogant one. Ryan ran up to his sister and pushed her to the swimming pool where it was 6 feet and in no where of reach of Sharpay. _

_Just in cue, Mr. and Mrs. Evans arrived and saw the whole thing. They pushed Ryan out of the way and Eric Evans, dove into the water and saved his princess while Elizabeth Evans ran inside the house to call 911. As soon as Eric got his daughter out of the water, the ambulance got there._

_Eric looked at his son in betrayal. "How could you do this to your own sister?! How?!" Ryan was just staring at his father when he walked out with the rest to accompany Sharpay._

_Ryan ran to his room and kicked and punched everything he could see; he was so mad. He quietly did some thinking and took out a bag and put all of his important stuff in it._

_He took one last glance at his room and at the house before running and leaving the place to his parents and his sister. Two weeks had already past and Ryan was still walking and heading to nowhere. _

_He heard his stomach rumble. "I ain't got no money with me but I guess I'll just eat something from my bag that I brought." He looked at his bag and saw a bar of chocolate. He quickly took it and munched on it until the only thing left was the wrapper. "To bad it didn't last." Ryan said as he threw the wrapper in the proper disposal._

_Night came and Ryan was sleeping when someone shook him from his sleep._

"_Hey boy, get up. Are you okay?" The man asked._

"_Obviously Sir… no. I have no where to stay." Ryan replied._

"_Poor you. Well… umm… come with me. I'll take you in, plus I think my son is gonna like a new brother." Ryan just nodded in response. "Oh and I'm Jack Bolton by the way."_

"_Ryan Eva— I mean, Ryan… Ryan Shears." He quickly covered up._

"_Nice to meet you Ryan."_

_End of Flashback_

Although Ryan didn't like Jack, he still needs to obey him if he wants to live. And besides, he owed him a big thing about taking him in, but he thought he would have a bright future with him. That was only a thought not a true fact.

With Troy and Gabriella

"Ah… that was a nice coffee. Nice coffee." Troy grinned at Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled. "Anyway, can I ask you something?" Memories from her nightmare started to creep back.

"Sure."

"Are you mad at me or do you hold some kind of grudge on me?" Gabriella eyed him.

"No. You did nothing to me. Why would I get mad at you?" He asked with concern.

"Troy, please tell me the truth." She pleaded.

"No, honestly. Why would you think of that?"

"Because I had a nightmare last night. You were chasing me and no one was helping me, even though I screamed so loud. It was like the whole city was on your side, or something like that. But the scariest thing is that you wanted to kill me and you did. After you sliced up my neck, I woke up." Gabriella retold the story.

"Hey, I'm not gonna kill you anytime soon. We're friends, and friends don't kill each other. I'm here to protect you." He came up to Gabriella and hugged her. "No matter what."

_Where did her dreams come from? It was like someone planted something in her head that I was gonna kill her. Well, I am but I can change that but I can't disobey dad. What am I going to do? What would mom want me to do? _Troy thought to himself.

**You are all probably wondering where his mom is. Well, you'll all find out soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**Zanessa1410**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Are You Mom?

_Target_

_**Chapter 4: Where are you Mom?**_

_Previously_

-Target Chapter 4-

After having coffee with Gabriella, Troy took Gabriella back to her apartment. He didn't want her going back there alone, even if it was only next to the coffee shop. He didn't wanna risk anything. He then went back to his apartment to freshen up before going to his dad's building.

"Hey Dad." Troy greeted Jack Bolton as he got inside his office. "Hey bro." He also greeted Ryan, who just nodded in response.

"Troy, son!" He went to hug Troy before walking up to the window and looking outside. "You see all those people down there?"

"Yeah." He walked closer to his dad.

"Some of them work for me; some of them are going to work for me in the future; some of them know those people that I have killed; and some of them, are still waiting to be killed." Troy looked at the people, stared at them. _What is happening to my dad? He's like psychotic or something. He's been killing poor and innocent people. What is he doing? _Troy thought.

"I saw your men at the park, eyeing Gabriella, this morning." Troy said.

"Gabriella? Oh, that Montez girl. You guys are on first name basis now, huh son?" Jack laughed. "The boys were just having some fun. Did you see the look on her face? Priceless!" He laughed even more.

"She was scared, Dad! You freaked her out!" Troy fought back.

"What did you say?" He looked at Troy, shocked. "What did you say?! Are you gonna with fight me about this, Troy?" He walked closer to his son. "If you dare fall in love with this girl, you're dead! You should know where your position is, not where your heart is!" He shouted.

Troy clenched his jaw and curled his fist. He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. Ryan gave him a look that said 'take it easy' and mouthed 'don't' as he saw the Troy wanted to hit Jack. Troy relaxed and immediately went out. Ryan followed him downstairs and out. He saw Troy leaning on the wall and looking down on the ground.

"Troy." Troy looked at Ryan. "You can't fight with him, you know that. You're not up for it yet. He's just too strong." Ryan explained.

"When would be the right time, Ryan? When?" Troy asked, furiously.

"Who is this Gabriella girl anyway and why does she seem like she means so much to you?" He asked.

"Before dad even told me about my assignment, I bumped into her on my way here and I felt something different about her. I just don't know what it is."

"Maybe you sensed that she was your assignment." Ryan suggested.

"I don't know, man." Troy said, confused.

-Target Chapter 4-

Gabriella was staring at a blank space and was in deep thought. She had her fingers rested on the computer keyboard and wasn't typing anything. Taylor and Martha were looking at her and asking themselves, "What is she looking at?"

Taylor walked over and snapped her fingers in front of Gabriella to break her trance. "Are you okay, Gabi?" She looked at Taylor. "You seem to be lost in transition."

"I…" Gabriella sighed. "You remember Troy?"

"Troy? Hmm. Oh, the guy that you bumped into a week ago, right?" Gabriella nodded. "What about him?"

"I dreamt of him but it wasn't a nice kind of dream. It was more…haunting." Gabriella said.

"What?" Martha and Taylor said in unison.

"I saw three guys in my dream. I didn't recognize the two, I only recognized one and that was Troy. The creepy part was that they wanted to kill me." Gabriella bit her lip at the thought of it.

"That is surely creepy, Gabriella. But that's just a dream." Taylor said.

"Hold on," Martha interrupted. "I have a weird feeling about this but; I think you should try a fortune teller. She'll know what to say." Taylor nodded in agreement

"Are you sure?" Gabriella was unsure of this because she hasn't tried this kind of thing yet.

"Might as well give it a shot, Gabs." Taylor said.

"We'll go with you as soon as our work ends." Martha smiled.

"Okay, guys. Thanks." Gabriella smiled at her two friends.

It was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Gabriella's work was now done since their boss had to fly to France for a meeting. They were given an early end of shift which made the three women happy. The trio went to the fortune teller that Martha knew about.

"Welcome. I am Madame Leon. How may I help you today?" The fortune teller greeted when the trio got in.

"I would like you to read…uhmm…me or something about me, like my dream perhaps." Gabriella said.

"Hmm." Madame Leon looked at her in the eyes as she shuffled her cards. She laid the first card down. "Ah, right now, you have someone important to you, like a friend or a lover but you are not sure if you can fully trust this person."

Gabriella looked at the card then Madame Leon showed the second card that made her frown. "Death will come to you in a very unexpected way." This made Taylor and Martha gasp but Gabriella squinted in a displeasing way.

Madame Leon then showed the last card. "Although death may come your way, it is still uncertain. Someone who loves you will be the one to decide."

Gabriella bit her lip and breathed in deep. "Can you tell me more?"

Madame Leon looked at her and said, "Times up, darling, maybe next time." She smiled and looked at Taylor and Martha.

"Yeah, maybe next time." Gabriella smiled. She paid Madame Leon before standing up and leaving her fortress.

"So, what do you think, Gabs?" Martha asked.

"I…I don't know." She sighed.

-Target Chapter 4-

As the wind blew, Troy stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers. He was sure that she'd like it. He smiled and kneeled down on one knee. "Hey mom, I brought you some flowers." Troy put down the bouquet in front of her tombstone.

"I'm sorry if I haven't visited for a while; I was busy." He sat on the grass and played with it. "I met a girl last week and she's amazing and beautiful. I couldn't seem to get my mind off of her." He glanced at his mom's tombstone and smiled.

"Dad's been good and Ryan's just great. They're at the building right now. I know that you don't want us doing this mafia thing but I can't stop him. I just don't know how." A teardrop fell from his eye. He quickly wiped it away. "He misses you, you know, even though he doesn't tell me."

"I miss you, mom." More tears fell from Troy's eyes. "I just wish you were here." He wiped his tears away and stayed at the cemetery, talking to his mom's grave.

-Target Chapter 4-

Gabriella just got home from the fortune teller. Taylor and Martha were scared for her, so they took her back to her apartment. She went inside her room and put her bag on the bed. She was feeling a lot of emotions since after she went to Madame Leon. It was a crazy thing to hear all those things for the first time. She didn't know what to do but to go and talk to her mom.

Gabriella kneeled down the floor and reached for a small vase under her bed. She sat on the bed and hugged the vase. In the vase contained Gabriella's mom's ashes. "Hi mom, I'm in New York. How great is that? I haven't visited dad yet but I will, as soon as I have free time."

She walked inside her bathroom and changed her clothes. Her stomach grumbled, so she cooked herself some dinner. She ate dinner with the vase and felt happy.

"I met a guy last week, mom. His name is Troy and he seems to be fun with. I usually have coffee with him after I jog 'cause coincidentally, we jog at the same time at the park. We even made it a regular." She smiled at the thought.

Gabriella stood up and got ready to leave. She was headed to the cemetery, where her father was buried. It read 6 in the evening and Gabriella was having second thoughts in visiting her father but it is her only chance. She took a hold of the vase and went to the cemetery.

"Hi dad, it's been a while. I know, I've grown a lot and I'm really sorry if it took me a long time to visit. Mom said that this place is not for but I just had to." She smiled. "By the way dad, I brought mom along. It's just that, I'm having a really confusing time right now and I wished you guys were here." She cried as she started to remember her memories with her parents.

Gabriella heard a crunching sound, which came from leaves that had been stepped on. Someone was there. She turned around to whose voice it belongs but the only thing she saw was a tall black figure. Her heart started to pump fast. _Is this it? Is this what Madame Leon was talking about, my death? _Gabriella thought. The black figure inched closer and closer which made her even frightened. Light shined on the person and Gabriella saw the face.

_Author's note_

**Who could be the person that Gabriella saw in the cemetery?** **Is she gonna die? Find out in the next chapter. **

**I'm so sorry if it took me a long time to updated 'Target'. I was so caught up with 'Trust and Love' but I'll make sure that I updated this regularly.**

**Xoxo,**

**iamynz**

**a.k.a. zanessa1410**


End file.
